The Demon Drink/dialogues
(John Marston arrives at Colonel Allende's mansion in Escalera to find the colonel berating Vincente de Santa.) Allende: Eres lloròn, maricon. Me das asco. Hablas de lealtad pero eres transparente. ¿Estaras aplaudiendo cuando mi cabeza esta empalado, verdad? Vincente: No, no, no, mi Excelencia. Mis hombres y yo estamos trabajando noche y dia por su honor. Allende: Mi honor? Que eres? Un muchacho? Jovencito sinverguenza. (Allende notices John) Que diablos es este cabrón? ---- :English translation of above dialogue: :''Allende: You are crying, queer. You make me sick. You speak of loyalty but you are transparent. You will applaud when my head is impaled, right?'' :''Vincente: No, no, no, Your Excellency. My men and I are working night and day for your honor.'' :''Allende: My honor? What are you, a boy? Shameless youngster. (Allende notices John) Who the hell is this asshole?'' ---- Vincente: That's...that's the man who helped us defeat Reyes. The man I spoke to you of. A friend of Mexico. Marston: Hello, sir. Allende: Hola, gringo. So you are the bounty hunter, huh? Have you found your prey yet? Marston: No, sir. Allende: Ah, perhaps you come to hunt me, eh? Your country loves to make trouble in mine. Marston: Perhaps, but it isn't so. Allende: Ah, perhaps I should tie you to a horse and let it drag you around town, or let the dogs fight you, huh. Then, see what you say? Marston: I'd say the same thing. I'm here to bring two men to justice. Nothing more. Your politics or ideas of entertainment are not my concern. Allende: I suppose not. (to De Santa) Pero son tuyos. Sinceramente, espero que me encontraste alguna compania mas intersante que esa bruja que me trajiste anoche? ---- :English translation of above dialogue: :''Allende: (to De Santa) But they are yours. Sincerely, I hope that you find me some company more interesting than that witch that you brought me last night.'' ---- Marston: Let me ask you this, sir. Do you know anything of the men I'm looking for? Allende: Escuella is from this province. His father was a borracho, a drunk who worked as a laborer on land cultivated by my uncle. Men like that are natural allies for Reyes. My people have lived and worked here for a hundred years. We brought civilization, and these people, these fucking monkeys, despise us. We brought them God, and they turned their back on him. Now, I fight to help them from themselves. To save them from themselves. I see in their faces, that they would kill me if they could. They see only a tyrant. That is the way it is. These people need a ruler. Marston: Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Allende: Sorry? Why be sorry? It is the way of mankind. A fight between two forces. Que sera, sera. What will be, will be. But, I know one thing, Señor Marston. Force, force must be used, if you are to have your own way. Marston: I'm sure. Allende: Now, perhaps you can do me a favor, while I find these men for you. Marston: After we find the men, then I'll help in any way I can. Allende: You are in no position to negotiate. Now, por favor, a bunch of this idiot's men are fighting at Tesoro Azul. Now, you head there and you lend your support. (Marston goes to leave.) Allende: (to de Santa) Baboso! Cuantes veces voy a decirte? No ponga detras de mi! Que eres, cabrón? No esta mi sombra. Vaya! Pendejo! ---- :English translation of above dialogue: :''Allende: (to de Santa) Idiot! How many times must I tell you? Don't put yourself behind me! What are you, asshole? You're not my shadow. Go! Fool!'' ---- Vincente: Follow me! We must hurry. (They set out to Tesoro Azul.) Marston: So I finally met your great leader. He certainly lives up to his reputation. Vincente: What would you know about leadership? Marston: Only that most can't handle power. Vincente: It is easy to criticize power, when you have never had it yourself. Maybe it is because you have never been in the presence of a strong man before. I have seen the pictures of your country in the newspapers. Men preening and decorating themselves like women. Vanity is the legacy the British left behind. Marston: Look, I don't know the fella. Just sayin'...if that's how he treats his own men? Vincente: Colonel Allende controls any situation he is in because he knows the situation can never be allowed to control him. It is what a leader must do. And, in case you had not noticed, we are fighting a war. We're all under a lot of pressure. Marston: Pressure to find young girls? Vincente: The Colonel needs recreation like anybody else. He does not have time to court women. He's waging a war on ignorance, and is impatient for victory. He is trying to inspire wisdom in those more stupid than himself. We must hurry. You Americans think you can ride, do you? Come on, I will race you there. (They race a bit.) Vincente: We are close to Tesoro Azul now. If my men are dead, the rebels will all die. If they are alive, they have failed me, and the rebels will all die. Marston: So, I guess we ain't takin' any prisoners then? Vincente: These traitors will be made to suffer. Shown that we will not tolerate their rebellion any longer. They are animals, and we will slaughter them accordingly. (They arrive at town.) Espinoza: De Santa! Por que tardaste tanto? Y quien es este gringo? Vincente: No debe un favor. Cada hombre ayuda. Espinoza: I hope you fight better than this little girl, gringo. Come, let's have some fun! (They kill the rebels. The captain comes to main street with a girl in tow.) Espinoza: I heard the little whores crying in that house over there. Remember, nobody tastes them before Allende! Marston: We did all this just to get women for Allende? Espinoza: No, that's just a bonus. This village is riddled with rebels. Make sure they don't have a home to come back to. There are fire bottles over there. Use them to burn down some of these houses. Marston: And what makes you think I'd do that? Vincente: You want to find Javier Escuella, don't you? John, you're helping Mexico. Vámanos, muchachos! Buen trabajo! (Marston begrudgingly burns the houses down.) Soldier 2: Isn't that beautiful? Marston: You really are pathetic. Soldier 2: You need to relax. Come back to the villa and sample some of the new girls before they spoil. Category:Dialogues